


Unmismatched

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more he thinks of it, the more Kitayama enjoys being part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmismatched

Just about everything is great about being the third part of the Nikaido and Senga sandwich, Kitayama often realizes. Like when Senga puts Nikaido on all fours, fucks him from behind harder than he usually does, and tells Kitayama to shut the bitch up with his cock. Although he's not at his best those times, Nikaido never sucks as enthusiastically as he does when he has Senga pounding into him.

Or when Senga rides him and Nikaido is watching them, touching himself until he gets enough of seeing Senga getting ahead of both him and Kitayama. Those times he lets go of his own cock, sits up next to where Senga is bucking his hips like Fujigaya in a song from their junior period, up and down. Kitayama can never decide what looks best, Nikaido's cock heavy and hard, bouncing when he moves and twitching when Senga tries to lean in to kiss him, or Senga's face when he realizes that Nikaido is tying his hands behind his back with a soft silk strap.

Or when he's the one in the middle, on his side with Nikaido behind him, lifting his thigh and holding it tight as he fucks him, whispering dirty things against his ear; Senga in front of him, kissing him so softly it's like he's teasing, one hand playing with Kitayama's nipple, the other tight in his hair to hold him in place. They never touch his cock until the very end, after Nikaido has come and Senga has taken over, only pulling him closer to slide inside him without changing the position. Those times he's so turned on and so frustrated that sometimes he thinks he might start crying, but then Senga comes, wraps a hand around Kitayama's cock as he pulls out, and in his stead Nikaido slips his fingers inside to brush against his prostate. And those orgasms are the most intense he ever has.

Sometimes he gives Senga a quick blowjob when Nikaido is late to show up. They always pretend like it never happened, try to hide it even though they know that Nikaido notices the very second he greets them. Kitayama's hair never looks perfect afterwards, his lips are swollen, and Senga literally glows in his post-orgasm state. They're obvious, really, but Nikaido plays along and pretends not to notice, until they're in bed and he kisses Kitayama, comments that he tastes like Senga, before he forces Senga to tell exactly what happened while he prepares Kitayama with his fingers.

But best of it all is probably when he gets to be in charge entirely, watches Nikaido and Senga kiss, clothes still on, not allowed to take them off. They always end up all desperate, rubbing against each other through layers of fabric, and that's when Kitayama makes them stop. It takes only seconds for them to get out of their clothes when told to; they still have to keep their underwear on, but they gladly kneel in front of Kitayama, side by side. He undoes his belt by himself, but Nikaido's hands are on his button and zipper before he has the time to get to them, and then it only takes another moment before the same hands pull his cock out. There's only a couple strokes to it before Senga parts his lips against it, takes it into his mouth while Nikaido uses his hand at the base until Senga pulls back, licks along the entire length with Nikaido mirroring him on the other side.

Those aren't great blowjobs, really, they can both do a lot better if they wanted to, but that's not the appeal. Kitayama isn't looking to get off. What's so good about it is them hot and bothered, both kind of desperate to get his cock into their mouths, and the very best part of it is when they forget that they're supposed to suck dick, when their tongues brush each other and they end up kissing instead. Those two are so into each other that it's almost painful, and sometimes Kitayama does feel a little bit like a third wheel, but it's not a big deal when their lips still brush against the head of his cock as they move against each other. And he doesn't mind even the tiniest bit to pull on Senga's curls, make him break the kiss to moan, doesn't mind reminding them that they have better things to use their mouths for.

Because even if they only seem to have eyes for each other sometimes, they are so, so eager to please Kitayama, and he gladly lets them take over once he's done teasing them the way he likes to, because there is one thing better than being in charge; it's when they're both so turned on that they'll do anything he asks for, and yet he never needs to ask. They know exactly what he wants, and he just lays back as they do the work, hands _everywhere_ , just like their noises. Sometimes it takes time because they can't decide who is going to do what, but the wait is worth it when he has one of them sinking down on his cock and the other pushing inside him.

The more he thinks of it, the more he enjoys being part of it. Not just for the pleasure, for what he gets to see, do and feel. Most of the enjoyment lies in that they're comfortable with each other, knows what turns the others on, and that they've learned to work that knowledge into perfection.


End file.
